Inductors and inductive components suffer from mutual coupling and therefore frequency of oscillators can be disturbed by other nearby electromagnetic fields. This effect is called frequency pulling. As a result, frequency pulling in transmitters (and receivers) may cause such devices to transmit (or receive) signals with altered carrier frequencies. An oscillator or oscillator circuit may generate a sinusoidal signal with a particular resonance frequency and harmonics (or multiples) of that particular resonance frequency. If an oscillator generates a sinusoidal signal with a resonance frequency ω0, harmonic frequencies may include the frequencies 2*ω0, 3*ω0, 4*ω0, and other multiples of ω0.